La Voix du Coeur
by Kurokamisama
Summary: MaîtreDeLaMort!Harry fic.Après des millénaires aux côtés de la Mort elle-même, Harry propose un pari pour tromper l'ennui: il devra remonter le temps et rendre son humanité à un certain Tom Riddle, mais tout cela avec un handicap totalement imprévu! Rejoignez un Harry fatigué mais avec l'intention de s'amuser à l'époque de Grindelwald...Pas une fic dieu!Harry


**Hellow! Avant de commencer avec cette fic, je tiens à préciser que, oui, je continue mes autres fics, mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps, et je ne pouvait pas ne pas l'écrire et la poster! (si ce que je viens de dire a vraiment un sens)**

**Donc, cette fic est mon premier non-crossover sur Harry Potter, et va se dérouler dans les années Grindelwald. Si, bien sûr, j'ai assez de motivation pour sortir un autre chapitre...  
><strong>

**En tout cas, voilà la version longue du résumé:**

**L'éternité, c'est long. Vraiment long. Et Harry s'ennuie. Après des millénaires passés aux côtés de la Mort elle-même, le Maître de la Mort qu'il est devenu doit bien inventer un moyen de se distraire non? Alors Harry lance un nouveau pari, celui de faire en sorte qu'un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle devienne un sorcier respectable au lieu d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais pour cela, il va devoir en payer le prix, un prix auquel il ne s'attendait pas vraiment: quelque chose qu'il considère presque comme un sixième sens!  
><strong>

**Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire plaire mes p'tits renards, et sans plus attendre:**

**ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: Manifestement, est un site où l'on écrit des fanfictions, alors non, rien de l'œuvre originale de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient...**_

_**A/N: Mes connaissances de Harry Potter se basent essentiellement sur les films et ce que j'ai pu trouver sur internet et les fanfics que j'ai lu, mais prévenez-moi quand même si vous trouvez des incohérences svp! .**_

* * *

><p>La voix du cœur<p>

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>« … Mort ?<p>

-Oui Harry ?

-Je m'ennuie.

-Je sais. Comme toujours.

-Oui mais maintenant ça fait une éternité que je m'ennuie, j'ai compté tu sais ?

-Oui je sais.

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

Il se remua inconfortablement pendant un moment avant de reprendre.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas parié sur quelque chose, non ?

-Six cent quatre-vingt-un ans exactement.

-Oh ? Moins longtemps que ce que je pensais…

-Harry, tu te rappelles de comment s'est terminé notre dernier pari j'espère ?

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en faisant la moue.

-N'empêche que j'avais raison.

-Oui Harry, mais tu te souviens des conséquences n'est-ce pas ?

-Pff quelles conséquences ? C'était un monde voué à l'échec de toute façon, incapable de voir la magie dans son sol ! Tu me parles de conséquences, moi je te dis que ç'aurait fini comme ça de toute façon-

-Harry, est-ce qu'un autre différend de dix ans vaut vraiment le coup?

-Mais je m'ennuie ! Il faut bien que je trouve d'autres moyens de me distraire, et tu es là, stoïque, compagnon idéal pour une petite dispute sous forme de débat animé pour faire passer le temps : comment pourrais-je résister ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a manqué une dizaine d'années à récolté des âmes manquant leur Cycle que je sache ?

-Ah, voilà comme je te préfère, avec ce mordant !

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-Tu n'avais pas un nouveau pari en tête ?

-Si si, j'allais y venir, impatient que tu es !

Harry se redressa avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu te souviens de Tom Riddle pas vrai ?

-Je suis d'avantage surpris que _toi_ tu t'en souviennes.

-Ce bon vieux Tom ? Allons Mort ! Je n'allais pas l'oublier tout de même ! On l'a retrouvé dans tellement de dimensions alternatives, et puis il est de mon monde d'origine après tout !

-Et tu te rappelles de ce monde ?

Mort semblait légèrement sceptique et Harry eut un sourire un peu penaud.

-Hmm d'un point de vue… général ? Les détails sont… un peu flous, OK, je l'avoue…

-« D'accord », Harry.

-« OK ».

-« D'accord ».

-Je me demande encore pourquoi tu insistes encore sur mon vocabulaire… C'est pas mon style de dire « d'accord » au lieu de « OK » !

-Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser mon prétendu _Maître_ avoir un langage inapproprié, imagine ce que l'on penserai de moi si cela venait à se savoir…

-Oh oui tu as raison nous avons tellement souvent des invités ici, je devrais aller dresser la table pour ceux qui viennent pour le thé cet après-midi- Attends… Ah c'est vrai, il n'y a jamais _personne_ ici ! Et il n'y a pas de table. Ni de thé. Et le temps ne s'écoule pas, alors pas d'après-midi non plus. Il n'y a_ rien du tout _en fait.

Mort eut une moue contrite et ne répondit pas.

-Fais pas cette tête, tu sais bien que ça m'ait passé.

Mort ne répondit pas.

-Enfin bref, ce pari… Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà… ?

Si ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient en la compagnie l'un de l'autre, Mort aurait soupiré, mais il avait l'habitude maintenant et laissa l'autre parler.

-Ah ! Oui, c'est ça… Donc, je pensais que, ce cher Tom, je pourrais lui rendre une petite visite, tu sais, histoire de le voir en personne quand il était encore tout jeune et élève à l'école des sorciers… Et, une fois là-bas, j'aimerai bien voir si je suis capable de le rendre tout inoffensif et innocent au lieu du terroriste sanglant qu'il est devenu plus tard. Histoire de passer le temps tu vois ?

-Harry, pour revenir dans un monde, avec les souvenirs de celui-ci, et avec un corps, tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu abandonnes certaines de tes connaissances des mondes et dimensions qui existent tout autour de nous ? Et certaines choses à mon propos également ?

-Moooort, je l'ai fait plusieurs fois déjà, pas besoin de me le redire à _chaque_ fois. Et ce n'est pas ça qui te préoccupe n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que Tom Marvolo Riddle t'as causé pas mal de problèmes avec son trip 'Voldemort', et dans _presque toutes _les dimensions parallèles à ce monde en plus. Tu t'inquiètes que je ne revienne pas car je ne réussirais pas mon pari, hein ? T'inquiètes, j'ai du temps à tuer, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et je suis peut-être têtu, mais je sais quand laisser tomber une cause perdue.

-Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas Harry.

-Hé !

-Il y a aussi un prix pour que tu puisses revenir dans _ce_ monde-là avec ta mémoire rafraîchit, et c'est entre autre ce qui me fait penser que ce pari va prendre plus de temps que d'ordinaire.

-Oh ? Quand je suis allé dans ce monde qui avait cinq dieux qui se battaient pour sa gouvernance, il n'y avait pas ce problème pourtant ?

-Oui, mais ce monde-là est ton monde d'origine, sans compter qu'il est magique, et donc il y a un prix pour y accéder.

-Comme un péage ?

Mort le fixa d'un regard inexpressif.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit. En tout cas, je suis décidé.

Cette fois, Mort laissa vraiment échapper un long soupir.

-Tu ne veux même pas savoir le prix à payer ?

-Nan, ça rajoute du suspens !

-Bon, eh bien sache que ce prix sera mon côté du pari.

-OK.

-« D'accord ».

-Oh arrête un peu avec- »

Et avec ces dernières paroles, Harry disparut abruptement sans un bruit, la bouche encore à moitié ouverte, et Mort soupira à nouveau.

Il allait s'ennuyer pendant un bon bout de temps…

* * *

><p>Harry atterrit avec un <em>pouf<em> sur une surface moelleuse et se souvint immédiatement de la texture de l'herbe.

Il s'étala par terre avec un large sourire. Attendre plus de huit cent ans avant de ressentir de l'herbe fraîchement coupée avait clairement été une erreur, et il se promit de ne plus la refaire avant un bon moment. Quoique s'il y réfléchissait vraiment, il s'était peut-être dit ça la dernière fois aussi…

Un flot de souvenirs, qu'il avait pour la plupart oubliés, surgit soudainement à son esprit, tentant de s'imprimer le plus rapidement possible avec brutalité. Les images et visages s'imposant à ses yeux en succession rapide le rendirent plus nostalgique qu'il ne l'avait été en plus d'un millénaire, mais il se sentit aussi un peu coupable, sachant que les seuls noms qu'il avait retenus étaient ceux de son ancien ennemi-juré, de son directeur, de Ron et d'Hermione, de son ancien professeur de potion, et de sa mère.

Se rappeler que le nom « James » et que les prénoms de ses autres amis ne lui avaient pas traversés l'esprit depuis plus de deux millénaires lui donnait envie de s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, mais aucun d'eux n'existait encore dans ce monde, alors s'il y tenait vraiment, il allait devoir patienter.

Mais il avait l'habitude de patienter maintenant, l'éternité est longue après tout, et s'il n'avait pas arrêté de considérer le temps comme quelque chose de linéaire, il aurait perdu la tête depuis bien longtemps. Le temps n'est qu'un concept humain après tout, et après des milliers d'années passées avec la Mort elle-même, une entité hors du temps et de tout le reste, il s'était habitué au principe.

Tout ça pour dire que visiblement personne n'était dans les parages étant donné que jusque là, il n'avait entendu aucun cris d'attentat à la pudeur le pointant du doigt. En effet, Harry, qui s'accoutumait à nouveau lentement à la sensation de retrouver son corps, était nu comme un vers, vautré dans la rosée du matin sans une once de gêne, et reprenant son souffle après l'afflux de souvenirs d'un passé bien lointain.

Après un bref instant passé à reprendre une respiration normale et à classer ses souvenirs en deux parties distinctes dans un coin de son esprit (ceux qui lui appartenaient, et les nouveaux que Mort avait jugé bon de lui offrir pour s'y retrouver dans cette nouvelle époque), il se redressa sur son postérieur et laissa échapper un large bâillement silencieux en s'étirant, ses os craquant comme après une longue sieste dans une position inconfortable.

Puis il se releva complètement et attendit quelques secondes, seuls ses longs cheveux corbeaux, qui atteignaient ses genoux, lui offrant un peu d'intimité. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, puisque bientôt trois objets apparurent autour de lui sans un bruit, l'un s'enroulant sur ses épaules et le recouvrant tendrement, et les deux autres flottant joyeusement devant lui.

La Cape d'invisibilité, la pierre de Résurrection, et la Baguette de Sureau.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier l'enthousiasme des objets d'ordinaire inanimés, même s'il resserra le tissu autour de lui.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai laissé M enchanter ces reliques déjà ?… _se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

En effet, l'expérience de Harry avec des objets qui prenait vie n'était pas des plus agréable, d'autant plus depuis l'épisode du journal de Tom Riddle venait de se rafraîchir dans sa mémoire.

Pourtant, les Reliques de la Mort, _elles_, ne cherchaient pas à lui faire la peau, bien au contraire Mort avait fait en sorte qu'elles développent une personnalité, essentiellement dans le but de protéger Harry, et depuis, à chaque fois que celui-ci reprenait un corps, les trois objets accouraient, peu importe où ils étaient l'instant précédent étant donné qu'ils étaient en réalité en lui, rattachés à son âme. Il lui fallait juste attendre qu'elles se rendent compte qu'il avait un corps pour qu'elles se réveillent et le rejoignent.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'Harry était dans le monde où elles avaient été crées, il se demandait s'il y aurait un paradoxe avec les autres reliques déjà présentes…

Mais ce n'était pas son problème actuel.

Pour le moment, il devait trouvé où il était, chercher et trouver Tom, et découvrir le prix de son passage.

Et accessoirement trouver des vêtements…

* * *

><p>C'est une fois qu'il eut réintégré les Reliques dans son corps pour un usage futur (très pratique n'est-ce pas?), et qu'il eut métamorphosé un bout de bois et des feuilles en vêtements (qui feraient l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en vol- en acheter ailleurs), que Harry fouilla ses nouveaux souvenirs de cette époque et qu'il trouva qu'il avait atterrit à une époque où Tom Riddle n'était encore qu'un troisième année, et qui, même s'il avait déjà fondé son petit groupe de premiers Mangemorts – les Chevaliers de Walpurgis ou quelque chose comme ça – n'avait pas encore ouvert la chambre des Secrets, n'avait pas encore pris connaissance de son héritage, et n'avait donc pas encore tué son père et ses grands-parents Moldus.<p>

Mais il se rendit aussi compte qu'il était ainsi à une époque où, oups, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait déjà commencée pour les Japonais, et n'allait pas tarder pour l'Allemagne. Donc Grindelwald devait déjà être à l'œuvre un peu partout en Europe à semer la terreur, tandis que Dumbeldore n'osait pas encore l'affronter mais voyait déjà en Tom un Mage Noir en devenir…

Hmm… Intéressant !

Il avait toujours voulu rencontrer Gellert Grindelwald, et surtout être témoin du combat épique entre celui-ci et son ancien acolyte. Ou amant. Voilà quelque chose qu'il aimerait aussi bien vérifier, il avait toujours voulu savoir…

Il repoussa les souvenirs que Mort lui avait offert, et qui étaient pressés de lui révéler la vérité après tout, il voulait l'apprendre lui-même, où serait l'intérêt de le savoir sans même chercher alors qu'il était à la bonne époque pour l'apprendre tout seul ?

D'un autre côté, il apprit qu'il avait atterrit en plein milieu d'un parc près de l'orphelinat de Tom, _Wool's __orphanage_, quelque part dans Londres.

_Peut-être que je devrais en profiter pour aller fouiller un petit peu pour avoir une idée de comment rendre notre apprenti psychopathe plus 'douillé' ?_

Voilà quelque chose que Mort et lui avaient conclu quelques années auparavant, après avoir observé des Tom de plusieurs dimensions parallèles devenir tous plus ou moins des meurtriers : Tom Marvolo Riddle était, indéniablement, et parfois même avec des preuves cliniques, un psychopathe. Incapable de culpabilité et d'empathie, prompt à la violence et à la manipulation, mais aussi ne supportant pas de ne pas être en contrôle de tout autour de lui, et enfin complètement égoïste et ayant des ambitions de grandeur parfois sérieusement exagérées.

Dans l'une de ces dimensions, Riddle était même devenu un brillant psychiatre qui dégustait ses patients avec un bon vin s'ils se révélaient être 'grossiers'.

Ha.

Re-Ha.

Mais bien sûr.

Harry frissonnait encore aujourd'hui en se souvenant de ce que Mort lui avait ensuite confié: s'il n'était pas devenu Maître de la Mort, il aurait été un agent du FBI avec quelques troubles psychologiques, et il aurait lui aussi fini dans l'assiette du gentil docteur avec une place de choix.

Dans une autre dimension, il avait été un dictateur qui avait beaucoup amélioré le système du pays, mais par le sang, la peur et la désolation, et qui avait ainsi finalement été anéanti par un groupe de rebelles.

Dans une autre encore, il était un elfe qui avait mal tourné et s'était retrouvé mêlé à des affaires de magie de sang et de sacrifices humains – ça revenait souvent ce genre de 'pratiques' d'ailleurs…

Pour tout dire, dans la plupart des dimensions, Tom était, soit, quelqu'un de haut placé ou de brillant dans son travail, et personne ne le soupçonnait jamais de cacher des corps dans son placard (ou réfrigérateur), soit, il était un psychopathe ayant perdu tout contrôle sur soi à cause de quelque chose d'autre que les horcruxes et il se faisait attraper tôt ou tard (une fois même, c'était à cause d'une pierre extra-terrestre qui lui donnait des pouvoirs surnaturels mais qui était hautement addictive – oui, il y avait _beaucoup_ de dimensions parallèles).

On pouvait d'ailleurs résumer à trois choses les traits qui ne changeaient jamais chez Tom, peu importe la dimension: son charme (aussi bien son charme physique que son charisme), sa psychopathie, et enfin sa peur panique de la mort (incluant son utilisation fréquente d'un surnom similaire à Voldemort). Même si le dernier n'arrangeait pas vraiment Mort, il avait révélé à Harry qu'il en était toutefois assez content, malgré son exaspération pour tous les problèmes que cela lui posait pour son fauchage.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées d'outre-monde (ha) quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où il se tenait.

Un homme d'âge moyen venait d'entrer dans cette partie du parc, et se dirigeait vers le banc situé à deux mètres de lui à peine, juste au bord du feuillage d'un saule pleureur, en-dessous duquel il s'était « réveillé ».

L'homme était assez grand et probablement un dandy compte tenu de ses vêtements, de son chapeau haut-de-forme typique ainsi que de la chaîne d'une montre à gousset qui dépassait de sa veste, et de la cane en bois sombre qu'il tenait distraitement. Très classe, mais peut-être un petit peu démodé, même pour cette époque… Donc : soit quelqu'un n'avait pas entendu parler des changements de mode à Londres après la Première Guerre Mondiale, soit cet homme – aussi _dandy_ soit-il – avait un sens du goût remontant au siècle dernier…

Ou bien encore, il s'agissait d'un sorcier qui tentait de passer inaperçu dans le monde Moldu et qui échouait plutôt lamentablement, comme beaucoup avant lui. Au moins ses habits étaient d'un joli bleu marine, et non violets et verts. Urgh.

Il effaça avec acharnement de sa mémoire les images des robes loufoques de Dumbeldore qui venaient de lui revenir en tête, et se concentra à nouveau sur l'arrivant. Quand il réussit à distinguer le visage de celui-ci, un large sourire – à la fois content et un peu excité, il devait bien l'admettre – s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry, la découverte lui rendant sa bonne humeur qui s'était momentanément absentée.

_Un Malfoy!_

À mesure que le sorcier – car personne ne pouvait avoir ces yeux et cheveux sans être un Malfoy – avançait, l'excitation du Maître de la Mort augmentait. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un membre de cette famille, il avait déjà plus de trois cent ans et avait réussit à suivre l'évolution de la famille d'anciens Sang-purs et à retrouver les descendants de Draco, qui avaient toujours (assez miraculeusement d'ailleurs) gardé quelques traits typiquement 'Malfoyens' même si la 'pureté' de leur sang avait été corrompue depuis belle lurette. Il s'agissait en réalité de la seule famille dont il avait pu encore reconnaître les enfants – les Weasley ayant perdu leur chevelure flamboyante depuis une centaine d'année, à son plus grand chagrin –, et donc la seule famille sur laquelle il pouvait encore vraiment garder un œil. Bien sûr il pouvait chercher des signatures magiques similaires à celles de ses anciens amis, et il avait pensé faire ça dans les premières années, mais il avait – et c'était plutôt gênant à admettre – oublié… D'un autre côté, Mort avait été assez compatissant pour lui confesser que les signatures magiques des enfants pouvaient parfois être très différentes de celles de leurs parents… Il n'avait pas dit 'ouf', mais il l'avait pensé très fort.

Il resta tendu en observant les longs cheveux blonds platines se rapprocher, l'anticipation coulant dans ses veines et arborant un sourire si large qu'il devait paraître un peu… dérangé – ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

_Calme-toi Harry, calme-toi… Il ne faudrait pas que notre cher blondie s'enfuit avant que l'on est pu s'amuser un peu…_

Alors qu'il devait être à cinq pas à peine du sorcier, Harry – qui n'avait pas encore été remarqué – se débarrassa de son trop plein de vêtements métamorphosés en un clin d'œil et ne garda qu'une panoplie d'aristocrate qui était arrangée pour paraître vieille et abîmée.

Premier challenge, réussir à inspirer de la compassion chez un Malfoy. Ha. Ça risquait d'être intéressant !

* * *

><p>Ambrosius Malfoy était, à trente-deux ans – et à l'apogée de sa forme physique –, un homme qui se considérait comme assez accompli, autant dans sa vie d'adulte sang-pur entrepreneur, que dans sa vie de célibataire endurci et fier de l'être depuis (officiellement) dix ans déjà.<p>

Du moins il avait pensé cela avant de se faire éjecter de sa propre résidence secondaire avec l'interdiction de revenir, la tendre veuve qu'était sa mère finalement exaspérée qu'il ait rejeté la troisième fiancée qu'il lui avait été proposée depuis son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Pourtant, il avait été marié à ses vingt ans, et avait tenu bon !… jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans, où il avait déclaré avec passion qu'« aucune femme ne le garderait avec une chaîne autour du cou ! »- avant de s'enfuir, laissant l'ancienne épouse en Égypte où ils étaient partis en voyage pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

Certes, elle n'avait pas été jalouse et avait même entretenu pas mal de relations de son côté (l'avantage des mariages arrangés), mais lui-même n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre alors que l'engagement magique de leur union résonnait encore dans ses oreilles et se serrait autour de son annulaire.

Bref, il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, ç'a n'avait pas empêché sa mère de le virer de sa maison de France avec un mot d'ordre : « Ne remet plus les pieds ici avant d'avoir trouvé une fiancée ! ».

Pourtant, même si le fait d'avoir été viré de son chez-soi par sa mère à plus de trente ans était assez gênant – voir carrément mortifiant – il avait pu en profiter pour venir à Londres rencontrer quelques partenaires commerciaux potentiels, qui avaient depuis longtemps sollicité une rencontre officielle avec le grand du marché de la parfumerie qu'il était.

Car Ambrosius, bien qu'aussi sang-pur qu'un descendant d'une grande famille romaine puisse l'être, avait appris à vivre son temps, et avait donc irrémédiablement commencé à élargir son domaine de vente, et à ainsi marchander avec des Moldus. Non pas qu'il les tenait en haute estime pour autant, mais certains faisaient de splendides partenaires qui commercialisaient ses inventions partout dans le monde – un véritable modèle du commerce international, que les sorciers, malgré leur expansion tout autour du globe, dédaignaient sans en comprendre les avantages.

Certes, il en résultait que le sorcier blond n'était pas le plus apprécié dans la famille Malfoy, mais il s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire, il avait même faillit être répudié par son grand-père, le Lord de la famille, mais les complaintes de sa mère – bénit soit-elle – l'avaient convaincu qu'Ambrosius n'était pas un traître à son sang (et l'argument que le commerce avec des Moldus avait déjà été fait par le passé par des Malfoy avait sans doute eu un rôle à jouer dans tout cela).

Ainsi, le sorcier avait dés lors pu continuer ses petites affaires, ouvrant des boutiques de parfums sous des faux noms à travers diverses pays, et vendant également des idées de produits à d'autres parfumeurs comme un homme du nom de 'Jean Patou', ou encore à un individu du nom de 'Guerlain'- mais en toute discrétion bien sûr après tout : « il ne fallait tout de même pas que ça se sache dans le monde Sorcier ! ».

(Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de continuer un tel 'business' d'ailleurs, mais il s'ennuyait et aimait bien les affaires – à l'opposé du reste des Malfoy, contents dans leur fortune personnelle et les impôts non-existants à payer.)

Cependant, aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour le sorcier. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de France d'une certaine Gabrielle Chanel qui répondait à une de ses lettres, d'une manière assez sèche, qu'elle n'était plus la propriétaire des parfums en son nom, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'adresser à ceux qui possédaient 70 % de sa société, Pierre et Paul Wertheimer, s'il souhaitait la formation d'un partenariat, _merci bien_.

Ambrosius aurait été loin d'être découragé par cette réponse (après tout, même s'il ne la connaissait pas bien, le caractère de la dite 'Coco Chanel' était un peu une sorte de légende dans le pays du bon goût et de la mode), du moins s'il n'avait pas su que les frères Wertheimer étaient deux sorciers Nés-Moldus – élevés dans une famille Moldue sans connaître leurs distants cousins, les Verthumeur – et qui avaient abandonné le monde des sorciers pour s'adonner à la création de parfums à partir de leurs connaissances en potions.

Tss. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les Nés-Moldus (contrairement aux Moldus dont il tolérait l'existence) : on leur offrait le Monde Sorcier sur un plateau d'argent, et ils s'en servaient allègrement avant de l'abandonner – une fois leurs études terminées –, afin de s'enrichir dans le monde Moldu.

Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il faisait _lui_. Pour _lui_, c'était uniquement un passe-temps comme un autre. _Humph, _qu'est-ce que vous croyez!

Malgré tout, le visage d'un Malfoy était célèbre dans le monde Sorcier, même pour quelqu'un l'ayant quitté depuis un moment et même s'il utilisait du Polynectar, aucun meeting d'affaire ne durait qu'une seule heure – cette unique heure étant la durée d'effet que prenait de cette nouvelle potion qu'un collègue lui avait offert (après une transaction particulièrement fructueuse avec un sorcier italien).

Résultat : il pouvait oublier le partenariat avec Chanel, et il perdait un gros potentiel de vente chez les Moldus. Peu importe, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, selon l'expression Moldue.

_Uh, je passe peut-être un peu trop de temps parmi eux…_

Et manifestement, c'était un jour sans.

En effet, perdu dans ses pensées et n'ayant ainsi pas fait attention à la direction qu'il prenait, Ambrosius se trouvait actuellement dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le moins du monde, et quand il s'en rendit compte, il retint un grognement dépité qui n'était guère digne d'un Malfoy. En tout cas, d'après son expérience, ce genre de situations ne menait généralement pas à une fin agréable, surtout dans un Londres où les personnes respectables n'étaient pas encore éveillés, mais où les _moins_ _respectables_, l'étaient.

Le monde Moldu pouvait parfois être terrifiant…

Aussi, sa surprise fut plus grande quand, arrivé au niveau d'un saule pleureur des plus standard, il aperçut une petite silhouette tremblotante, à moitié cachée sous un banc en ferraille noire.

Pensant à un animal blessé, il se rapprocha prudemment en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais visiblement, il dut en faire assez pour que la créature (?) l'entende, et il faillit prendre un pas en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec de grands yeux verts brillants et humides de larmes, fixant sa personne comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre avec un couteau sanglant.

Ils se scrutèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'étrange individu (était-ce une jeune fille ou un jeune garçon?) ouvre la bouche comme pour demander au trentenaire s'il allait l'agresser ou non, pour finalement la refermer quand aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, une émotion qui semblait être du choc se reflétant dans ses prunelles anormalement larges. Mais il aurait pu l'imaginer, puisqu'à peine deux secondes plus tard, _yeux-verts_ se frotta énergiquement le visage comme pour effacer des larmes persistantes, face à cet étranger qui le fixait depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes.

Il se rendit lui-même compte de cela d'ailleurs, mais ne put arracher son regard de la créature face à lui, tellement elle lui paraissait inhumaine dans son apparence, sa beauté même ! Ce qu'il avait préalablement prit pour de la fourrure, était en fait une chevelure du plus sombre des noirs, si longue qu'elle recouvrait son corps presque tout entier. C'est en faisant ces observations qu'Ambrosius remarqua que _yeux-verts_ devait avoir environ seize ans, et qu'il portait des vêtements de noble, salis, mais tout de même des vêtements de noble. Une fugue ? Un/une orphelin/e ?

Cette réalisation suffit à le tirer de ses pensées, et il cligna des yeux rapidement pendant un court instant afin de reprendre ses esprits. Quant à la jeune personne devant lui, elle était en train d'alterner entre l'observer _lui_, et tourner frénétiquement la tête autour d'elle pour trouver le meilleur échappatoire possible.

Oh que non, il n'aillait pas laisser _yeux-verts_ s'enfuir si rapidement !

« Hey, calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal… commença-t-il, son sourire le plus plaisant sur son visage et ses mains levées comme pour apaiser un animal sauvage.

Il était plutôt sûr que ça suffirait à calmer _yeux-verts_ – étant donné son _charme naturel de Malfoy_ – , et fut donc d'autant plus étonné quand ladite personne continua à rapidement chercher des moyens de s'échapper tout en l'œillant d'avantage, comme si le blond venait – avec ces simples mots – d'escalader plusieurs échelons dans le degré de dangerosité que la jeune créature lui prêtait, au lieu de le rassurer comme il l'avait espéré.

Mais il en était certain maintenant, son instinct – sa _magie_ même ! – lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ce mystère s'éclipser. Qu'il ne _devait_ pas.

Il tenta une autre approche.

-Il doit faire froid ici, fit-il en faisant un geste en sa direction, désignant sa position encore à moitié couchée dans l'herbe fraîche du matin, mais sûr que ces jambes seraient prêtes à courir à la première occasion.

_Oh Merlin, pitié, je n'ai jamais été si mauvais pour convaincre quelqu'un de rentrer chez moi ! Bon, d'un autre côté, il s'agissait de sorcières et je n'avais pas vraiment le même objectif que maintenant…_

_Yeux-verts_ ne répondit pas, mais eu un regard si triste et innocent – comme si les mots du sorcier venaient de lui rappeler quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier – qu'Ambrosius se crut fondre tellement l'expression était mignonne. Mais ces même yeux prirent vite une teinte de défi et _yeux-verts_ lui lança ensuite un regard qui aurait sans doute dut être noir – tout en rapprochant un peu plus ses fins vêtements autour de son corps frêle –, mais qui parut plus adorable qu'autre chose au blond.

Celui-ci réévalua ses observations cette mignonne petite créature ne devait avoir qu'environ douze ans !

_Reprends-toi Ambrosius ! Tu es un Malfoy, un sang-pur et un trentenaire : ce qui est mignon n'a plus aucun effet sur toi !_

Coup d'œil à _yeux-verts_.

_Non ! Cette période de ta vie est révolue ! Tu ne vas plus adopter des petits chatons que tu as trouvé dans la rue, et encore moins des enfants qui semblent avoir mener une vie d'aristocrate !_

Ambrosius se détourna et s'apprêta à partir, vite, et loin. Tant pis, ça ne le regardait pas, il allait partir, et oublier le jour où il avait croisé une personne visiblement anciennement noble mais maintenant à la rue – ce genre de chose pouvait arriver si une famille était ruinée – et surtout absolument adorable et-

…

Oh et puis qui pensait-il duper ?

-Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu le souhaites, j'ai une maison pas loin d'ici avec un repas chaud qui t'attends. Regarde, je n'ai pas d'arme ni aucune intention de te faire du mal, à toi de décider.

Il fit ensuite quelques pas en arrière et fit mine de partir pour donner de l'espace à l'enfant (?), mais fut déçu quand celui-ci se releva à la première occasion pour aller rapidement se cacher derrière le tronc du saule, laissant ainsi à Ambrosius l'occasion de voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité bien d'un jeune homme, un adolescent même, et que ses cheveux retombaient jusqu'au creux de ses genoux.

Il laissa tomber avec grande difficulté, s'arrachant à la contemplation de cette créature presque irréelle, et reprit son chemin en essayant d'oublier cette curieuse rencontre, se rappelant soudainement qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, et tentant de se retrouver en analysant ses alentours.

Soudainement, il sentit une chaleur se répandant sur son côté, et un poids s'accrocher à son bras gauche. Il jeta un coup d'œil plus que surpris au jeune garçon brun dont les yeux verts brillaient plus que jamais, une expression décidée sur son visage couleur de porcelaine.

Le Malfoy résista à la tentation de prendre le petit bout de merveille qu'était l'adolescent dans ses bras (à cet âge on n'apprécie pas vraiment les marques d'affection, se rappela-t-il), et dit plutôt :

-Alors tu viens ? » –juste pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas enlever un gamin avec une famille et se faire arrêter par les autorités Moldues.

_Yeux-verts _acquiesça une fois fermement et l'entraîna à sa suite, sa main fine et anormalement froide maintenant refermée autour de son poignet.

_J'imagine qu'il sait où il va… _se dit le trentenaire, parce que dans le cas contraire, ils étaient tous les deux perdus…

* * *

><p>Harry ne savait pas s'il était agacé ou irrité.<p>

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en colère puisque ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une émotion plus forte que de l'ennui ou de l'amusement, et il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il se sentait trahi de ne pas avoir été prévenu du prix de son retour dans le monde des vivants, puisqu'il l'avait bien cherché. Et qu'il ne se sentirait jamais trahi par Mort, bien évidemment. On parlait de son seul compagnon à vie – ou à mort, peu importe – tout de même, et de celui dont il était le Maître ! (même si la dernière partie était plus devenue une sorte de plaisanterie partagée qu'autre chose à travers les ans, même si ça les avait assez dérangés au début, l'un comme l'autre)

Donc Harry hésitait.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de jouer à la perfection son rôle et d'embobiner le jeune Malfoy à la perfection. Ça avait été presque trop facile même. Il en avait peut-être fait un peu trop avec les yeux de chien battu…

Et il n'avait vraiment pas pu résister quand le blond avait tenté de lui faire son plus beau sourire – parce que honnêtement, il aurait pu jouer le pauvre petit orphelin naïf et innocent suivant un étranger jusque chez lui parce qu'il semblait gentil, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire redescendre le sorcier un peu sur terre. On ne peut pas toujours avoir tout ce que l'on veut uniquement grâce à son apparence après tout, et il s'était senti obligé de faire apprendre cette leçon au trentenaire un peu oisif qu'était Ambrosius Malfoy (dont le passé lui était déjà connu en bonne partie, grâce aux souvenirs de Mort).

N'empêche que – pour revenir au prix à payer –, ça allait sans doute rendre les choses plus compliquées, maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment…

Et d'ailleurs pourquoi un prix pareil ? Ça n'avait pas de sens…

Parce que, franchement, il n'avait _vraiment_, mais alors _vraiment pas_, prévu de réussir son pari en étant _**muet **_!

* * *

><p>Fin Prologue<p>

**A/N: Bon, ça c'est fait... xD Je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer, ça dépendra vraiment de ce que vous en pensez et de ma motivation~ =_=**

**Bref, READ AND REVIEW s'iou plaît!~**


End file.
